This invention relates to a rodent trap that utilizes electricity to kill the rodent. The trap is especially design to trap and kill rats and mice.
Various trap devices have been proposed for trapping and killing rats and mice. Some of the proposed devices utilize electricity to kill the trapped animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,640, issued to L. McFadden on May 31, 1949, discloses a rodent trap that includes a dome-shaped cage having a top access opening for entry of the rodent into the cage interior space. The floor of the cage has a second opening that overlies a fluid container equipped with two vertically-extending electrodes. When the rodent falls through the second opening into the fluid it is electrocuted by current flowing across the water through the fluid body.
One problem with the McFadden device is that the rodent is required to travel a circuitous path (route) in order to be trapped in the fluid. There is some question whether, in actual practice, rodents would take the path described in the patent.
Another problem with the McFadden device is that the electrodes are continually energized. The fluid is subject to electrolytic decomposition due to current flow across the electrodes.
U. S. Pat. No. 1,115,695, issued to S. Leyson on Nov. 3, 1914, shows an electric animal trap that includes two swingable trap doors communicating with an acid bath; a stationary platform is associated with each trap door. Each platform and trap door are connected to an electric current source, so that when a rodent is straddling one of the trap doors and the associated platform an electric circuit is completed through the rodent's body, thereby electrocuting the rodent. The weight of the body causes the trap door to swing down for discharging the body into the acid bath.
One problem with the device shown in the Leyson patent is that the rodent is required to straddle a stationary platform and the associated trap door. If the rodent jumps from the platform onto the trap door the device will not operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,403 to R. McKee, shows a trap for mice and rats, wherein a trap door is arranged to send a mouse or rat down into a receptacle containing water. Two electrically-charged electrodes have their lower ends extending into the receptacle so that when the mouse or rat enters the water it is electrocuted.
One problem with the device of U. S. Pat. No. 2,218,403 is that the device has a relatively large vertical dimension. The mouse or rat rat has to climb up an inclined ramp in order to reach an area in near proximity to the bait. Also, the rodent is required to advance along a narrow tunnel in order to get to the bait. There is some doubt that a rodent would actually climb the ramp and go through a tunnel in the manner described in the patent.